A Girl in the Nightmare Realm?
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: Serina Starchaser has been getting strange nightmares lately that have really only been revolving around men. So why would she be involved? She goes in to investigate with her friend Vincent, who has also been having said nightmares. Throughout the fright and confusion, she meets one of Vincent's friends, Johnny. Together they fight to stay alive and figure out what's happening.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY! Been a while again... but just a little update, I didn't really see my other two stories 'The Sorcress and Her Familiar" or my second "Sonic and the Black Knight" really going anywhere. But this idea has been on my poll for a while, and it hadn't gotten much votes but it did have the majority anyway, and the idea has been at the back of my mind for a while since I have started getting back into Catherine.**

 **So with this story, Serina is still gonna be in my pairing, her and Jonny are what I'm going for. So, hopefully you guys are gonna like it, I'm feeling pretty good about this. :) So let's see how it goes.**

 **That being said, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **LADIES AND GENTS! I GIVE YOU!**

 **A Girl in the Nightmare Realm?**

 **Chapter 1**

Fear is all that she had known when she was asleep. Nothing joyful awaited her in the dream world. For as long as she could remember, nightmares of past experiences have haunted her in her sleep.

Soon, she will be approached by a new, strange nightmare. Unlike any other she's seen before.

Serina lie in bed, fighting the heaviness of her eyes. Unwilling to give in to sleep. She hated admitting it, but she was afraid. It didn't matter how long she had dealt with nightmares, she was still afraid of what awaited her as she drifted off to sleep.

Eventually, she could fight it no longer. Her eyes closed and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

As she found herself in the dream realm, she noticed different surroundings. A large door was in front of her, cautiously she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

She walked out onto a platform of blocks, and the door dissapeared. Looking up, she saw that the blocks formed a very tall tower.

'What is this?' She wondered, 'Where am I?'

The blocks beneath her feet began to rumble and she looked down to see some of the blocks falling. The bottom of the pit could not be seen.

"Hurry! You have to climb, or else you'll be killed!" A male voice called.

"Killed?!" What's going on?!" She questioned.

"There isn't time to explain right now! If you want to live, climb!" The voice called.

More blocks began to fall and she quickly began climbing up the large blocks.

"You can move the blocks to form a path when you find yourself stuck!" The voice said.

Serina looked around and saw that she needed a path, so she began to make a stairway, and she was able to proceed. After a while of scrambling around and moving a bunch of different blocks, she made it to the top where she found another door.

She turned around to see the remainder of the stage she left behind her to see a large pair of hands grab onto the blocks.

"Don't think that this will be the end of it!" A deep male voice growled.

A wave of fear shot through her and she turned around to open the door and leave. The door slammed behind her and everything went dark.

Serina awakened quickly and sat up. Her breath was short and her entire body was shaking. Her eyes darted around to see that she was back in her room.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she moved a strand of long hair out of her face. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She shuffled over to her closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top with a white hoodie. Laid out on her bathroom counter were her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and makeup. She brushed her teeth and combed her waist long white hair. Grabbing just eyeliner and mascara, she applied both, making her grey eyes stand out.

Her phone started beeping and vibrating over on her nightstand. She walked over and picked it up.

"7:30 Wake up" it read.

'I woke up before my alarm again. Looks like it's another early day.' She thought.

She shut the alarm off and slipped it into her left back pocket. Then walked over and grabbed her backpack and put on her blue large-framed glasses.

Exiting her dorm and locking the door behind her, she made her way to her English class. She is a college student, writing and art make up the majority of her classes. Even though she doesn't need to study and is well over too old for school, even though she only looks to be twenty years old, she still enjoys studying in her free time.

Serina is an immortal vampire and sorcress. She was born in the 1400s. Her purpose on this Earth is to make sure everything is in order and that evil doesn't overstep its boundaries and cause trouble. Very few people know her secret, and she usually keeps to herself anyway. The only close friend that knows of her secret is Vincent, they met after she had moved into the area for her new classes.

She made it to her motning English class and took her seat, grabbing out her notes and pen. An extra sheet of paper lay beside her notebook that she began doodling on.

As the class started and the professor went on with her lecture regarding Shakespeare, Serina's focus faded in and out due to her lack of proper rest. A few times she almost fell asleep, but she would quickly catch herself and keep her focus back on the lecture.

"Alright, due tomorrow, you're going to write a Sonnet. Your choice of Itallian or Shakesperian." The professor, Ms. Matthews, announced.

'The end of class already? Did I end up falling asleep for longer than I should have?' Serina pondered.

The rest of the class grabbed their notes and filed out of the door, but Serina was moving at a slower pace. She grabbed her things and threw her backpack over her right shoulder and began to walk out.

"Serina." The professor called after her.

"Yes ma'am?" She replied.

"I've noticed you seem a bit off today, is everything alright?" Matthews asked.

"Oh, I should be fine, I didn't get very good rest last night." Serina answered.

"Alright, take it easy." Matthews smiled.

"Thank you." Serina returned the smile and exited the door.

As she made it to the main part of campass the phone in her pocket started buzzing. She unlocked her phone and saw that she recieved a text from Erica.

"Hey! Do you think you could cover my shift tonight? I'm gonna be out of town. :/"

Serina replied.

"Sure :) no problem."

Serina had just gotten a job at the Stray Sheep bar in order to keep up on college and dorm payments, she had only been working there for about a month now.

Erica responded again.

"Thanks so much! I'll let Boss know."

 **Okie dokie! That's it for this chapter, I will be posting the second pretty soon actually. I'm really on a roll writing this one, so chapter 2 will be headed your way shortly. I shall see you then! BYEBYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYY! I'm back with Chapter numero 2.**

 **I'm adding in my friend's OC Jayne as Serina's roommate. That's probably all I'm going to add for new characters, the rest will be Catherine peoples. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Catherine or any of its characters**

 **Serina Starchaser belongs to me**

 **Jayne belongs to my friend .1291421**

 **LADIES AND GENTS I NOW PRESENT**

 **Chapter 2**

It was near 8 o'clock the start of her shift. The past few minutes, Serina sat on her bed staring at her blank piece of paper trying to think of what to write for her English assignment. Her gaze wandered over to her clock, seeing the time she jumped out of bed and changed into her uniform and stuffed her notes into her backpack.

'I'll hang out at the bar after my shift and work on it there.' She thought.

Two blocks down the street from her dorm rooms was the Stray Sheep bar. She quickly walked inside and set her things down in the back. Boss approached her as she exited the back room and tied on her apron.

"Right on time." He smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief as she started wandering the floor checking on people's drinks. Eventually, she meandered over to the table where Vincent and Orlando were sitting.

"Hey Serina." Orlando smiled.

"Hey guys." She smiled back.

"Where's Erica at?" Vincent asked.

"I'm covering her shift tonight." Serina replied, "You guys want the usual?"

"Always." Orlando winked.

"You know it." Vincent said.

Serina walked over to the bar and started preparing their drinks. As she did so, the bell on the door rang as it opened and shut, meaning another customer. Two males walked in, one was taller with dark hair and dark jeans, wearing a brown coat over a white button-up, the other was a little shorter, wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit, he had blonde hair and he wore a beanie. They walked over to Vincent and Orlando's table and took their seats in the booth on the other side of the table.

"Johnny, Toby," Orlando smirked, "It's been a while since you two have been in here."

"Work's had us busy lately." The dark haired male said.

The blonde was scanning the area of the bar.

"Erica isn't here today Toby." Vincent said.

"Aww," Toby sighed, "That sucks."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Serina walked back up to the table and smiled, "she's out of town today, so I'm covering her shift."

"I see, um are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Toby asked.

"Sort of new," She smiled, "I'm Serina."

"She's been here about a month now," Orlando said, "She goes to college just a couple blocks from here."

"I moved here a couple months ago to get settled in, just a bit before I got the job." Serina answered.

"Nice to meet you," Toby chirped.

"What are your classes?" Johnny asked.

"I mainly study English and Literature, and I have a history and art class." She answered.

"Serina, this is Toby and Johnny," Vincent said, "They're usually here pretty often, so you could have met them sooner, but they've had work hold them up."

"I see," Serina said, "Well it's still nice to meet you. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"A beer please," Toby smiled.

"And for you?" She looked over to Johnny.

"Sake," He said.

"Coming right up." She smiled.

Serina ran to go get their drinks. At the table, Vincent rubbed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"You okay man?" Toby asked.

"Didn't get very good sleep last night." Vincent answered.

"Bad dream?" Orlando asked.

"Really bad dream," He answered, "A really damn scary one."

"Oh, Vince, did you hear about Paul?... He's dead…" Johnny looked towards Vincent.

"Wait a sec… Paul? He's dead..?" Vincent's eyes went as wide as plates.

"Yeah… his mom walked in his room this morning and found him dead." Johnny took a drag out of a freshly lit cigarette.

"Wait, this morning?" Vincent looked over to the TV hanging above the bar, which was explaining a death of unknown cause.

"The mystery death on the news… that was him." Johnny said.

"That's crazy!" Toby said, "I wonder what happened."

Serina returned with Johnny and Toby's drinks and placed them on the table.

"Thanks." Toby smiled.

"Thank you." Johnny said.

"No problem." Serina smiled, "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment," Vincent said.

She nodded, "So how are things going with Katherine?"

"She's still talking about how her mom keeps calling her." Vincent answered.

"Oh really?" Orlando looked towards Vincent.

"Sounds like she finally wants you to tie the knot." Johnny said.

"So you think so too?" Vincent scratched the back of his head.

"What else do you think it means? But… you, married?" Johnny remarked.

"Nothing's set in stone yet." Vincent sighed.

"Well wouldn't you want to marry your girlfriend?" Serina asked.

"It's not that I don't want to.. I just feel comfortable where we are. And her job has always been most important to her, you know she's usually been the ambitious type." Vincent said.

"Doesn't mean she always will be." Johnny said.

"Not what I mean… besides you're single too." Vincent said.

"I'm still looking for my soulmate, I already told my girl that I'm not interested in marrying her." Johnny said.

"Well what if you never find your soulmate?" Vincent remarked.

"Then I'll never get married, so what?" Johnny sighed.

A girl about Serina's height came up and rested her arm on Serina's shoulder. She had black hair with blue and silver highlights, and wore ripped jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket.

"Now THAT! My friends is a good man." The girl pointed at Johnny.

"Hi Jayne," Serina said.

"Hello gorgeous!" She smiled.

"Johnny, Toby, this is my friend and roommate Jayne." Serina smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Toby smiled.

"Howdy!" Jayne said.

"Well, I gotta get going, I have to be in early tomorrow." Vincent said, "Nice seeing you again Jayne."

"See ya Vincent!" Jayne smiled.

"I should get going too." Orlando said, "See you all later."

"Bye guys." Serina called after them.

Jayne took a seat in a different booth and received her usual drink from Serina. Jayne is a close friend of Serina's. She is also immortal and was born in 1614. She lost her parents at age 17. Serina found her and took her under her wing, allowing her to stay with her. They have been best friends ever since.

Toby decided to go sit with Jayne at her table to keep her company. For a while they socialized while Jayne waited for Serina's shift to be over.

"Jayne, turns out Boss wants me to close up tonight." Serina approached the table.

"How late is that?" Jayne asked.

"2:30…" Serina said.

"In the morning? Shit…" She sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be here a while, after I close I'm gonna hang out here to finish an English assignment." Serina added.

"Okay, I'll probably head to the dorm early then." Jayne said.

Serina nodded and got back to work.

 **Time Lapse**

Serina had just flipped the sign on the door to 'closed' and began wiping off glasses. Johnny, unaware of how late it was, was still in his booth smoking and letting the night pass by. He got up and realized he was the only person left besides Serina. He walked over to the bar where she had finished wiping off glasses and pulled out her homework and took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Crap, I didn't realize it was that late already." He said.

"It went by a little too slow for me, this is due tomorrow and Boss asked last minute for me to up close for him." Serina sighed, placing her head in her hand, the pen in her left hand tapping the tabletop.

"What is it you're supposed to be writing?" He asked.

"A sonnet, I'm a nerd with creative writing." She blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said.

She smiled, "I have an idea of what to write, it's just a pain trying to figure out how to start it."

"Well, do you mind if I sit with you until you finish? I wouldn't want to be here by myself for too long personally." He asked.

"I don't mind at all." She said.

After a while of writing and talking in between, Serina finished up and gathered her things.

"So you say your dorms are just a couple blocks away?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's nice that they're so close, I'm pretty paranoid about walking around in the dark." She scratched the back of her head.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" He asked.

She blushed lightly, "If you want to, I wouldn't mind."

They walked out of the bar and she locked the door. There was barely any traffic due to it being the early hours of the morning. The streets were lit by the occasional lamppost on the corner.

"What made you and Jayne move here?" He asked.

"We heard that the college we go to has some pretty good ratings and teachers, so we both decided to try and take some classes. She studies Psychology while I study the arts and English mostly." Serina answered.

"How's that working out so far?"

"Pretty well, although the only complaint I have is about my history teacher?" She said.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's a bit of a pervert…" She said awkwardly.

"What makes you say that?"

"He has me sit in the front row for one, and I always catch him looking my way when he's in the middle of his lectures. He also tends to call me by little nicknames like 'Honey' or 'sweetie' there was one time he even called me 'cutie.'" She explained.

"That's a bit strange." Johnny said.

"Yeah… lucky for me, he hasn't done anything more than that." She said.

"Careful not to jinx yourself." He said.

"Don't even mention that." She laughed, "Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Well, how long have you known Vincent and the others?" She asked.

"I've known Vince, and Orlando since high school. I work with Toby at my family's car dearlership." He answered.

"That's nice," she smiled.

"How long have you known Jayne?" He asked.

She stopped to think for a second, "I've known her since her and I were a lot younger."

"Are you older than her? " Johnny asked.

"A little, yeah." Serina said, trying not to specify anything she shouldn't.

They made it to the dorm rooms and she stopped at the door.

"Thanks for walking with me, Johnny." She smiled.

"It's no problem." He said, "When do you work next?"

"I usually work all days of the week except for Tuesday's. Today was an exception because of Erica being gone." She answered.

"Work is just now getting less busy, so I should be hanging around the bar a little more often." He said.

"Well then I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He said.

Serina waved goodbye and walked inside the building and headed into her dorm where Jayne was already passed out, snoring on her bed. She smiled and shook her head. She got changed into her PJs and crawled under her blanket.

Falling asleep faster than she did last night, she was unaware that she will deal with the same nightmare again.

 **Alrighty! That's it for this chappie. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! See you all then! Please review nicely. BYEBYE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY GUYSSS! Im baacckkk. I hope you guys are all enjoying so far, because I'm really enjoying writing this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Catherine or any of the characters.**

 **Serina is mine**

 **Jayne belongs to my friend gina . marie . 1291421**

 **NOW LADIES AND GENTS! I GIVE YOU**

 **Chapter 3**

As Serina entered the dream realm, she noticed similar surroundings like the night before. She entered the door and found that she was on another tower of blocks.

"I'm here again? What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"It's you again from the other night! I see you're still alive." A familiar male voice called.

"Yeah. What's happening? Why am I here?" Serina called.

"No time to talk, just climb." The voice said.

Serina had no choice but to listen to what he said and begin climbing as the blocks beneath her feet began to shake and fall.

She had a relatively good streak of climbing, but soon got stuck. Looking down, she saw that she left the bottom a ways down, so she had time to figure out her problem before having to worry about falling. She looked over her options of blocks to move and quickly came up with a solution and was able to keep climbing.

"Hey, you're doing really well. You're almost there. I'll see you at the landing. Everybody else is there too." The voice commented.

"Everyone else?" She questioned.

Serina was able to make it to the top and found a nice stairway of blocks to climb up.

At the top was indeed a landing, like the voice had mentioned. On the landing were a bunch of sheep. One was at the top of the stairs, it wore a tie around its neck.

"What the hell is going on here?" She questioned.

"Nobody's quite sure. We only know that if you see this place once, it's all over. You'll just keep coming back." The familiar voice came from the sheep in the tie, "Wait a minute… are you a girl?"

"Um, yeah, last I checked." Serina said.

"That's strange… you see I've only heard other guys voices. You're the first girl I've seen here." The sheep in the tie said.

"What I think is strange is that I'm talking to a sheep." She noted.

"What? Do I look like a sheep? You're the sheep, everyone here is a sheep but me." The sheep said.

"Anyway, how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"I don't know if there even is a way out. But if you want to stay alive you need to keep climbing." He said.

"But there has to be a way out of this…" she said.

"Just keep climbing and stay alive." The sheep ran off.

"That didn't help much at all…" she sighed.

She looked around and saw another sheep wearing pink spotted boxers and clutching a pillow to his chest. He walked up to her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Another familiar sounding voice came from the sheep.

"I really don't. I'm just as confused as you are…" she answered.

"Wait, a girls voice? I thought only guys were here." He said.

"That's the second time I've heard that.." she said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I feel like I should know you.." Serina tried to think of who that voice could belong to, but it wasn't coming to her.

"Well, I hope to hear from you again, if I figure anything out I'll let you know." The sheep said before running off.

She sighed and looked around the landing. Other sheep she spoke to were either too terrified to speak properly or threatened to push her off if she got in the way. There were a couple of sheep, one in glasses and one with hair that reminded her of Elvis, that she hadn't talked to yet. She approached them and traded some extremely helpful techniques.

After gaining the useful information, she saw the confessional. Wondering if that's where she had to go next.

She hesitantly walked inside and took a seat.

"Welcome to the confessional lost lamb. Here I will determine your life's worth." A strange voice came from the other side, sending a chill down her spine.

"Wait a minute…" She started.

"Oh! You're the one girl the other sheep are talking about. You must be a different case than the others then." The voice said.

"A different case?" She asked.

"No matter, I'll still ask… Similar questions." The voice chuckled.

 **Question One**

 **"Do you believe in finding your soulmate?"**

Two ropes fell down in front of her, one with the option "I don't have time for that." The other option, "Everyone has a soulmate."

She took a moment of observing the options before choosing.

'I'm not looking for love at the moment… but if it comes, I'll accept it… but what if it's a mortal? Ill live on… they'll grow old and die… but love is love.. And love always finds a way.' Serina thought.

She pulled the rope that said, "everybody has a soulmate."

"So that's your choice. How interesting.." the voice snickered.

"I don't understand any of this…" She said.

"You will in due time my dear lamb." He said.

"Would you stop with the name calling?" She groaned.

"Oh, is it bothering you?" He mocked, "Such a shame, see you at the next landing."

Before she could say anything else, the booth was launched up towards the next tower. Her stomach became extremely uneasy at the quick and sudden movement.

Eventually, the booth stopped and she stepped out onto another tower.

"More to climb? In just one night? I was tired after just one.." she looked up the tower.

She began climbing again, this time seeing other sheep. Some of them pushed her down a couple blocks as they scrambled their way to the top. She would occasionally return the gesture, making sure to just push them down a few blocks and not knock them down entirely. This tower was relatively easy for her and she didn't stuck in a situation that was hard to solve.

Eventually she made it to the top of the tower and onto the second landing, meeting the sheep in the tie again, who was speaking to the sheep holding the pillow.

"Hey, you made it too." The sheep in the tie said.

"You're safe too." She commented.

"Yep, but still, how many people died trying to get up here?" He asked.

"What? People?" She questioned.

"All these sheep around here aren't just sheep, they're all people. In the same situation as us." The sheep with the pillow said.

"So a bunch of people are all having this same exact dream? And all of us are at risk of dying… That's terrible… I can't even imagine going out like this… But it's happening." She looked down.

"There might be a way out though if we just keep climbing, there has to be a way right?" The sheep with the pillow asked.

"There's only one way to find out, and that's to just keep climbing and see what happens." The sheep with the tie said.

"Then I guess that's what we have to do… no matter how draining these towers are.." Serina said.

The three split up and went around talking to people. Serina and the sheep with the pillow traded more techniques with the other sheep. Eventually, Serina went into the confessional, where that voice greeted her again, giving her goose bumps when he spoke.

"Hello again dear lamb." The voice said.

"Will this thing ever have an end to it?" Serina asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, you'll never reach the top. You, just like all the others, are going to die soon." He chuckled.

"So you admit there's an end to this thing though." She pointed out.

"Like every stairway there's going to be an end eventually. This place is an immense sanctuary, there are eight floors. This is only the second night, and the second floor." The voice said, "And everyone here, is here for a reason, someone dropped you here, wanting you to die. And it's someone you know."

"That… has this make a little more sense to me now…" She muttered.

"Now it's time for my question my dear." The voice said.

 **Question two**

 **"** **Is romance an annoyance to think about?"**

The two ropes that dropped down had the options, "I hate it" and "I wuv it."

'Well I don't hate romance, its just not the number one thing on my mind.' She thought.

She pulled the rope that said "I wuv it."

"So you've made your choice." The voice said, "well my dear little lamb, I do believe I hear your night terrors approaching…"

"Wh-what?!" She quivered.

The voice chuckled as the booth propelled her up to the final tower of the night.

She stepped out onto the tower, looking around. The two large hands she saw from the night before grabbed the row of blocks she was on, and a deep familiar male voice growled at her.

"Running would be useless." It growled.

"Oh God… no…" She trembled.

Frantically, she began scrambling up the blocks trying to stay as far away from those hands as possible. The familiar voice coming from below reminding her of her father, whom she did not have fond memories of from when she was younger.

As she climbed it shouted at her everything her father had told her as a child.

"No matter what you do, you won't succeed. Do you really think you're meant to do good, when you've only brought bad? Your efforts are futile, just GIVE UP!"

Serina made it to the top and saw the door. She opened the door, in tears as her past had chased her up the tower.

"You can't escape!" The voice yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

A light beam shot from the door and repelled the boss as she nearly fell through the door trying to get out of there as fast as she could.

As she left the nightmare realm, the sound of her alarm pulled her into the waking world. She sat up quickly, gasping and trying to catch her breath. Light poured in through her window, helping reassure her that she was back into reality

 **ALLRIGHTY! That's it for this chapter. Yet again, I hope you all are enjoying. Please leave a review, and review nicely. And say tuned for Chappterrr 4! See you all then! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYY GUYS! Back with Chaptero fouro. Not much to say, so I'll just jump right on into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Catherine or its characters.**

 **Serina is mine**

 **Jayne belongs to my friend gina . marie . 1291421**

 **NOW! LADIES AND GENTS I PRESENT...**

 **Chapter 4**

Serina sat up in her bed trying to let her thoughts clear up. She looked over to see Jayne sitting on the edge of her bed, looking concerned.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah.. Bad dream." Serina said.

"What was it about?" Jayne questioned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would want to talk about it… but I can't remember…" Serina ran her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"That's weird… you usually remember them." Jayne looked confused, "Anyway. I've gotta get to class. See you at the bar later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. I have history later this evening… I get out just a bit before my shift." She sighed.

"Oh.. Good luck with that." Jayne patted Serina's head, "If you need me to beat him up for you, you know where I'll be."

"I wish I could have you do that, but it's probably harmless. I doubt he'll do anything." Serina said.

"Don't jinx yourself bro." Jayne said.

"You're not the first I've heard that from." Serina shook her head, "Quit with the jinxing stuff… knowing my luck…"

"I'm just messing with you," Jayne laughed.

Serina smiled, "I know, I'll see you later."

Jayne smiled and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "bye babe."

"Love ya sis!" Serina called as Jayne walked out the door.

"Love you too!" Jayne's muffled voice called from the other side of the shut door.

Serina laughed and got out of bed and got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, then put on her makeup. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm, locking the door behind her.

English class seemed to drag on by relatively slowly. She turned in her work and doodled throughout the remainder of class. When she couldn't think of what to add to her doodle, the pencil in her left hand would tap the desk lightly until she figured it out.

"That concludes the lesson for today." Matthews said, "You are all free to go."

The class filed out of the door, and Serina again was the last to walk out.

"Get any better sleep last night?" Matthews asked.

"Sadly, no." Serina replied.

"Well this is college, no doubt you've been partying a little." Matthews said.

"Actually no," Serina laughed, "I've been busy with work.. And I've been having some strange nightmares."

"Oh, that's terrible to hear." Matthews said.

She went over to her desk and scribbled down something on a piece of paper, then handed it to Serina.

"Here, it may not help get rid of the nightmares, but I always find it soothing to drink this tea before I go to bed." Matthews smiled.

Serina took the piece of paper and returned the smile, "Thank you. I'll definitely try this."

Matthews then went to her desk and began grading papers, and Serina left and started walking to the nearest café.

She was walking down the street, looking down at her phone and back up occasionally to catch glimpse of where she was. When she went to look up again, she bumped into someone.

"Woah!" A male voice said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Serina said, "I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was."

She looked up and saw that it was Johnny that she bumped into.

"It's alright," he said, "I wasn't really paying attention either."

"So, what are you up to?" She asked.

"I'm on a lunch break. Then I have to get back to work." Johnny said, "What about you?"

"I'm killing time until my history class starts." Serina said.

"Isn't that the class with…" he started.

Serina nodded, "Yeah."

"You think you'll be ok there?" Johnny asked.

"He just makes me feel kind of uncomfortable. I don't think he'll actually try to do anything though." She answered.

"Well, just in case you need anything, feel free to give me a call." He said, nodding towards the phone in her hand.

She opened up the contact app on the phone and handed it to him. He took it and added his number, then handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"It's no problem," he said.

"Um, do you want to join me for the remainder of your lunch?" She asked.

A light smile appeared on his face, "Sure."

They both walked to the café across the street from where they bumped into each other. Inside, Serina purchased an energy drink and a salad, while Johnny just ordered a coffee.

"You aren't going to grab anything to eat?" She asked.

"I've eaten already. Coffee just sounds good right now." He said.

"I understand the coffee cravings 100%." She smiled.

They both sat at an outside table. Serina opened the energy drink and took a sip out of it.

"You know those are bad for you." Johnny remarked.

"Yeah… I just need something to keep me awake.." She said.

"Is the college life tiring you out?" He asked.

"Sort of." She said.

"Why just 'sort of'?" He took a drink of his coffee.

"Homework is keeping me up late, so college contributes to the tiredness. But I feel like I'm running off of zero sleep because of some stupid nightmares." She said.

"Oh?" He placed both hands around the coffee cup to keep them warm.

"Yeah, they're not the ones I'm used to either, they're totally different and I can't remember what they're about when I wake up. I usually remember my dreams." Serina explained.

His eyebrows furrowed, "So you're telling me that you usually have nightmares anyway?"

"I've always had them, and they're no les tiring than the ones I'm having now. But it's just odd." She said.

"Yeah, it is. Last night Vincent said he was having some strange dreams too, but he can't remember them." Johnny said.

"What? Really?" She questioned.

"He said they're pretty freaky too." Johnny said, "Must be some strange coincidence."

Serina started staring off into space, thinking, "Yeah, really strange."

'I need to talk to Vincent later.' She thought.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

She jumped as his question snapped her out of her thoughts, "I'm fine, like I said, I'm just tired."

She took another drink of her energy drink and Johnny looked at his watch.

"My break is almost over, I should get back to work." He said.

"Alright," Serina smiled, "Thanks for keeping me company while you could."

He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

They both stood up and grabbed their things.

"Will I see you at the bar tonight?" She asked.

"Count on it." He said, "See you then."

"See ya." She couldn't help but blush a little as he walked away.

Back at the campus, Serina ate her salad and waited for her history class to start.

 **ALRIGHTY! That's it for now! I hope you all are enjoying so far. Please leave a review and stayed tuned for Chapter 5. BYEBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYY! I'm back again with Chapter numero 5 :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Catherine or any of it's characters**

 **Serina is mine**

 **Jayne belongs to gina . marie . 1291421**

 **I hope you all enjoy, because...**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES! I NOW PRESENT**

 **Chapter 5**

Serina took her seat in her history class. She set her energy drink on the table in front of her and grabbed out her notes. Her Professor, Mr. Harris was at his desk, shuffling through papers and glanced up to see her. He smiled at her and went back to grading until it was time for class to start. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but nonetheless it was still awkward for her to be around him.

As soon as everyone had been seated, he started his lecture on the Vietnam War. After the lecture, he gave them a guide to fill out. He wandered about the room, helping people as they needed.

Serina had trouble figuring out one of the questions, and hesitantly called over Mr. Harris.

"Um, excuse me sir," She said, "Could you help me out with this question?"

"Of course Honey." He smiled and walked over to her.

She shuddered, "Um, it says to list most of the weapons but I feel like I'm forgetting one."

"Alright, let's see what you have." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

He went over what she had already listed. As he stood next to her he moved his hand down to her thigh, lifting up a bit of the skirt she was wearing. She quickly slid her chair away from him, making him snatch his hand back.

"You forgot about Napalm." He said.

"Thanks…" She said.

He walked away and continued to help his other students and Serina got her phone out. She pulled up Johnny's name and started a text.

"Um, hey, I hate to ask. But do you think you could pick me up from class?... I'm out at 7…"

She locked her phone and continued her work, making sure Harris was a good distance away from her.

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. It was a reply from Johnny.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

She replied.

"Not really, my professor just pushed it a little far. I'll explain everything later."

"Alright, I'll be there. Don't worry." He replied.

The rest of class was quiet and seemed to last forever. Eventually 7 O'clock rolled around and class was dismissed. Everyone filed out of the door and Serina gathered her things to go meet Johnny outside.

"Serina." Harris said.

'Shit,' she thought.

She was on her phone and quickly sent a text to Johnny.

"Could you come inside the class please?"

Harris walked up to her, "I'm afraid you're going to fail this class."

"Wait, what? But I pass most of my assignments." She argued.

"Well, there is something you could do to convince me to bring he grade back up." He placed his hand back on her thigh.

"Um, I don't think that's appropriate." She stood up and backed away a few steps.

"Nobody has to know about it." He walked up to her as she backed into a desk.

"I'd rather keep my grade up by doing, you know, school work." She said.

Harris tried to place his hand on her thigh again, only to be slapped across the face. He grabbed her wrist rather tightly and forcefully.

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me sir, what's going on here?" She heard Johnny's voice behind her.

"I'm sorry sir," Harris said, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Serina from class, but it looks like you're holding her here for more than just school work." Johnny walked up to Harris and Serina.

"What proof do you have?" Harris glared at him.

"I have evidence that I don't have to show you." Johnny gently grabbed Serina's arm, "I believe it's time for us to go."

Harris grabbed Johnny's arm, "I don't think so."

Johnny pulled his arm away, and Harris started walking towards him.

"This isn't any of your business." Harris growled.

"I happen to be concerned for my friend, and I've seen what you tried to do. I'm involved now, and I will be contacting authorities if I hear of anything else happening. Consider this a warning." Johnny said.

Harris threw a punch towards Johnny and hit his nose. Johnny covered his nose and swung at Harris, hitting him in his stomach. To help Johnny out Serina comes up and kicked him where it hurts, bringing him to his knees. She grabbed Johnny and led him outside and to her dorm room.

Unlocking the door, she brought him inside and grabbed some tissues. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and she sat next to him.

"Here," she grabbed a tissue, "I'm going to need you to move your hand."

"It's nothing," He said, "I can take care of it."

"No, let me help," She said, "You stood up for me back there. It's the least I can do."

He moved his hand, revealing a bloody nose. Seeing the blood made her realize it had been a while since she had fed. Serina used a tissue to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry that happened. I didn't think he'd get violent about it." She said.

"Who knows what could have happened, I'm just glad you texted me." Johnny said.

She finished dabbing the blood away and grabbed a fresh tissue.

"Now, lean forward a little bit and pinch your nose shut. It'll help stop the bleeding." She handed him the tissue.

He held the tissue to his nose and did as she instructed.

Serina got up and set a timer for five minutes, then looked over to her clock and laid her uniform on Jayne's bed.

"What time does your shift start?" He asked.

"Not for another hour, so I have time to make sure you're all fixed up." She replied.

"He wasn't able to push things too far was he?" He watched as she stood in front of the mirror, running a brush through her hair.

"No, in class he decided to be sly, tough my leg and lift up my skirt a bit. Right after that was when I texted you. Then after class-"

"He threatened you about your grade." Johnny finished for her.

"You heard that part?" She asked.

"I was able to snag a few pictures just in case he tries pulling anything again. I'll have evidence." He said.

She smiled and walked over to silence the timer that had started beeping, signifying the five minutes were up. Serina sat next to him and allowed him to remove the tissue from his nose, she then made sure that the bleeding had stopped.

"What's that?" He looked at her right arm.

There was a light bruise from where Harris had grabbed her wrist. Johnny gently took her wrist into his hands to examine the bruise. He noticed she was relatively cold to the touch.

"Your hand is cold." He said.

"Yeah, colder weather does that." She said.

She enjoyed the warmth of his hand holding onto hers as he looked at the bruise.

"It looks like there isn't much to do to take care of a bruise." He said, "I'm sorry."

"It's just a bruise," She said, "For all we know, I could have come out with something worse."

"He still shouldn't have laid a hand on you. He's a professor, that's not a part of his job." Johnny said.

"It's over for now, there's no need to worry about it. You were a huge help, Johnny." She said.

Serina pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much."

He was surprised at the gesture, but returned the hug, "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry that he decided to be a jerk towards you too," She said, "But I'm glad you were there."

They parted from the hug and Serina started getting ready for her shift. She grabbed her uniform and changed in her bathroom, then touched up her eye makeup and grabbed her apron.

"Walk with me?" she asked.

"Of course." Johnny smiled.

 **ALLRIGHTY! I hope you all liked this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Please review nicely and I shall see you all next chapter. BYEBYE! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYY! Chapter 6 is now ago! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Catherine or any of its characters**

 **Serina is mine**

 **Jayne belongs to my friend gina . marie . 1291421**

 **NOW... LADIES AND GENTS! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU**

 **Chapter 6**

The Stray Sheep bar looked empty when Serina and Johnny walked in. Vincent, Orlando, and Toby all sat at their table, and they heard the bell on the door ring, so Vincent turned to see Johnny and Serina walking in.

"Speak of the devil." Orlando smirked when Johnny walked up to the table.

"Where were you at Chief?" Toby asked.

"I was helping Serina out with something." Johnny said.

"Really? With what?" Orlando kept the smirk on his face.

"Ugh, nothing like that." Johnny glared at Orlando.

Serina came up to the table after clocking in for her shift and tying her apron on.

"You want a drink Johnny?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said.

"So what happened then?" Vincent asked.

"My Professor was being an asshole, so I asked Johnny to get me out of there." Serina said.

"Ooh," Vincent said, "The history professor? He actually did something?"

"Yeah, and I don't think he'll be doing anything again. At least not for a while." She said.

"That's good." Toby said, "Way to go Chief."

Serina smiled and went to go grab Johnny's drink when Erica approached the table.

"And you won't believe what Vincent did." Erica leaned on the table.

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"He definitely can't remember it happening, that's for sure." Orlando said.

"What?" Johnny looked towards Vincent.

"I was drunk, and she forced herself on me, there's no need to keep bringing it up." Vincent growled.

"Woah, don't tell me." Johnny's eyes went wide.

"Apparently the chick is destiny level cute." Orlando said.

Serina came back to the table with Johnny's drink, "What's going on?"

"Vincent had too much to drink and got frisky with another chick." Erica said.

"Oh my God, Vincent that's low." Serina crossed her arms.

"Don't call me that. Geez, let the whole damn world know why don't you." Vincent buried his face in his hands.

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked.

"It's probably just a one night stand, if I see her again, I'll tell her I have a girlfriend." Vincent said.

"Why don't you introduce her to one of us." Orlando winked.

Vincent groaned.

"Orlando…" Erica shook her head.

"What?" Orlando shrugged.

Erica and Serina went back to work and checked on people's drinks. Serina worked more so at the bar, while Erica patrolled the floor.

The bell on the door rang again and Jayne walked inside, sitting at the bar where Serina was mixing a cocktail for someone.

"Hey gorgeous," Jayne smiled.

"How was work?" Serina asked.

"Ugh, it was sooo slow." Jayne groaned.

"Want a drink?" Serina smiled.

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Jayne said.

"This is true." Serina said, mixing up another cocktail and handing it to her.

"So how'd history go?" Jayne asked.

"Harris decided to get a little handsy and then threaten my grade if I didn't let him do something." Serina answered.

"Wait, did you let him?" Jayne asked.

"No, actually. I texted Johnny mid-class and he totally had my back." Serina smiled.

Jayne looked back at Johnny's table, "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yeah, if he weren't there, I'm sure Harris would've done some not cool shit." Serina said.

"And you can't beat him up yourself without him pressing charges on you. And you wouldn't have much evidence to show that he tried getting at you first." Jayne said.

"Otherwise I would have beat the crap out of him. And Johnny was able to get evidence, just in case Harris is stupid enough to try anything else in the future." Serina added.

"Damn, like I said from the start, that's a good man." Jayne smiled.

Serina smiled and blushed a little, "He really is."

"Waaaiiiitttt a second here. Hold the phone missy." Jayne observed her friends behavior, "Are you starting to notice feelings for him?"

"Maybe a little, but you know that wouldn't work out well…" Serina lowered he voice to a whisper, "He's already noticed I'm cold to touch. I'm supposed to keep a low profile, and Vince already knows."

"Yeah, yeah. But you could always just have a little fun. Nothing serious." Jayne winked.

"Like that would even end well." Serina said, "If I were to get into a relationship with anybody, I would be committed. You know that."

"Oh you cold blooded species are so loyal." Jayne said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Serina asked.

"No, you just haven't been in a relationship for a long time. And I know you, you want to be with somebody. Don't let the side that nobody knows about get in the way of your finding love. You always say that it always finds a way." Jayne said, "I'm just trying to say, if you two do get close, don't reject him just because of that."

"Someone's been studying her psychology lessons." Serina smiled.

"I'm serious." Jayne said, "Just if the opportunity arises, don't turn it down."

"We've only known each other for like three days, so I don't think it's getting close to that point. We don't even know his thoughts yet." Serina said.

"I know, I just wanted to give you a pep talk." Jayne smiled.

"Thanks," Serina said, "You're always good at them."

 **Time Lapse**

It was about closing time and Jayne, Johnny and Serina were the only ones left in the bar. Jayne finished her drink and got up.

"I'm heading to the dorm, I'm feeling pretty tired." Jayne said.

"Okay." Serina's hands were supporting her head up as she stared at the drink in front of her.

"Love ya babe." Jayne said, walking out the door.

"Love you too sis." Serina said.

Serina took a sip out of her drink and sighed. Johnny walked up to Serina and sat in the barstool next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I guess I could be better," She took a larger sip from her drink.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, still tired, and my professor is an asshole." Serina said.

"I figured that out the hard way." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't mean that," She said, "Yes he's a jerk for doing that, but I just checked my grades and he still failed me."

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," She said, "I'm going to deal with it next time I'm in his class, but it's just been a long day, so I'm a little stressed I guess."

"I understand that completely." Johnny said, taking a drag out of his cigarette, "Here."

He handed the cigarette to her.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It helps, trust me." He said.

She took the cigarette and took a small drag from it. As she went to exhale she started coughing.

Johnny laughed and patted her back, "I forgot to mention it's a bit harsh at first."

"It's alright, it helped a little bit. I felt the calming part after I stopped coughing." She cleared her throat.

He let her take the last drag out of it and then put it out in an ashtray. She still coughed a little bit, but not as much as the first time.

Serina finished her drink and cleaned up the bar. She closed everything up and Johnny offered to walk her to her dorm.

They made it to her dorms and they stopped outside.

"Thanks for walking with me again." She smiled.

He smiled, "It's always a pleasure."

"Thanks for helping me out with Harris too, you have no idea how much I appreciate that." She said.

"People like him bother me, so I'm glad he wasn't able to push things too far." Johnny said.

"Thanks again." She smiled.

Serina gave him a hug, then turned to go inside her dorm, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait a sec." He said.

"What's up?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "Do you want to hang out at the bar after your shift tomorrow? And have a couple drinks with me?"

She blushed, "Like a date?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great," He said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

They hugged again and she went inside her dorm. Jayne was asleep already, and Serina changed and crawled into bed. Falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 **ALLLLRIGHTY! That's all for this one. Please review nicely and stay tuned for chapter 7! BYEBYEEE!**


End file.
